The present invention relates generally to abrasive tools and more particularly, to dust collection for a sawing machine such as a dry cutting sawing machine.
Sawing machines, such as masonry saws and tile saws, are widely used to preferably cut hard materials such as ceramic tiles, concrete pavements, building and refractory materials, composites and so forth. These types of sawing machines typically use an abrasive blade, such as a diamond blade to cut these materials. Wet cutting sawing machines are used most often, however, dry cutting sawing machines can be used when either no water supply is accessible or when the material to be cut does not tolerate exposure to water. A drawback associated with using a dry cutting sawing machine is that it tends to generate a lot of dust. Dust makes it difficult to keep the surrounding area clean. Furthermore, dust emissions can pose a serious health risk to operators of these dry cutting sawing machines, although this risk can be reduced by wearing proper dust protection gear. Not only is there a health risk to operators of these dry cutting sawing machines, there is also a risk to people that work nearby such machines.